


Nowy wstanie dzień

by alienacja



Category: D (Band)
Genre: M/M, cukier, romans
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienacja/pseuds/alienacja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide-zou nagle dowiaduje się, że jego dziewczyna spotyka się z kimś innym. Zanim jednak ma okazję podjąć jakąś decyzję, niespodziewanie zagląda do niego Hiroki i historia rozwiązuje się sama, zupełnie dla młodszego mężczyzny niespodziewanie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowy wstanie dzień

**Author's Note:**

> Cóż mogę dodać? Kto mnie zna, to wie, że jest fluff i trzy kilo cukru XD Miłego czytania :)

Jednym ruchem sięgnął najpierw do pstryczka od lampki, która stała na szafce tuż obok łóżka, a później delikatnie przekręcił się na bok w poszukiwaniu paczki papierosów. Ledwie jednak je dostrzegł, kiedy poczuł mocne szarpnięcie, które zmusiło go by znów położył się płasko na plecach. Hide-zou zawisł nad nim i sięgnął po głęboki pocałunek, mrucząc z wyraźnym zadowoleniem, kiedy Hiroki pogłaskał go po plecach zanim jeszcze zdążyli przerwać pieszczotę. Perkusista ponowił próbę sięgnięcia po fajki, ale tym razem jego nadgarstek został zamknięty w uścisku, a ręka wylądowała tuż obok jego głowy. Hide-zou pokręcił głową, nim pochylił się i przesunął wargami po linii jego szczęki i później zagłębiając się bardzo powoli w dół. To było dobre, bardzo dobre, ale Hiroki nadal miał ogromną ochotę na papierosa...  
\- Nie paliłem od kilku godzin, Hide-chan. - mruknął, odchylając głowę tak, by dać młodszemu mężczyźnie lepszy dostęp do swojej szyi.  
Gitarzysta znów na niego spojrzał, oblizując wargi. Wyczuł jak tamten wyszarpnął swoją rękę z uścisku, tylko po to, by odgarnąć mu kosmyk długich włosów za ucho.  
\- Nie teraz, nie znoszę jak tym smakujesz...  
\- W studiu ci to nie przeszkadzało na ile zauważyłem. - Hiroki spojrzał na niego uważnie - Tydzień temu w hotelu także nie.  
\- Co nadal nie zmienia faktu, że tego nie lubię.   
Hiroki prychnął i niespodziewanie przekręcił ich obu na łóżku tak, że teraz on był na górze, przyciskając młodszego mężczyznę do materaca własnym ciałem. Hide-zou nie zaprotestował, nie zrobił tego także wtedy, gdy dostał kolejny pocałunek, tym razem nieco bardziej agresywny, uwieńczony lekkim ugryzieniem w dolną wargę. Lubił to, chociaż dowiedział się o tym zaledwie tydzień temu we wspomnianym hotelu.  
Był wtedy wściekły, zmęczony i niewiele powstrzymywało go, by nie rzucić własnym telefonem o ścianę. Ostatecznie jednak zostawił go na łóżku z którego sam wstał i przechadzał się niespokojnie po pokoju. Jeden z jego przyjaciół zostawił mu wiadomość, kiedy gitarzysta zajęty był w najlepsze grą podczas jednego z koncertów. W wiadomości, Hide-zou został poproszony o rozmowę tak szybko, jak będzie mógł, chociaż jeszcze wtedy spodziewał się po prostu kolejnego zaproszenia na piwo jak tylko wróci do Tokyo. Fakt, że przeprowadzona rozmowa nie dotyczyła niczego takiego, a jego własnej dziewczyny, widzianej w towarzystwie obcego gościa w klubie, wyprowadził gitarzystę z równowagi w przeciągu kilku minut. Być może gdyby sam od dawna nie podejrzewał, że coś między nimi nie gra, nie przejąłby się, albo przynajmniej poczekał aż dostanie jasne dowody. Nic bardziej czytelnego, niż zdjęcie wykonane telefonem, które dostał kilka minut po skończeniu rozmowy, nie mogło chyba na niego spaść tamtego wieczoru.  
Najbardziej zadziwiało go, że nie był ani zaskoczony jakoś szczególnie samym faktem, ani przede wszystkim załamany. Był wściekły zbyt mocno, by pozwolić sobie na jakiekolwiek inne uczucia w takim momencie. Kręcił się po tym nieszczęsnym pokoju jak lew po zbyt małej klatce i właśnie wtedy, gdy był na najlepszej drodze, by skontaktować się z Izumi, usłyszał krótkie pukanie do drzwi. Chwilę później do pomieszczenia zajrzał Hiroki, trzymając w dłoni pudełko z grą, którą pożyczył od młodszego mężczyzny dwa dni wcześniej.  
Hide-zou nie wiedział co nim właściwie kierowało, bo nawet złość nie tłumaczy niczego więcej, niż głośnego zatrzaśnięcia drzwi. Wówczas złapał starszego muzyka za rękę, pchnął na ścianę i pocałował, zupełnie jakby świat miał się za moment skończyć, ziemia zawalić i jakby nie istniało już zupełnie nic.  
Czuł jak Hiroki zamarł, naturalnie niezdolny do przetworzenia tego typu działań aż tak szybko. Gitarzysta odsunął się od niego tylko tyle, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy, a później pocałował go kolejny raz, już spokojniej. Wiedział, że to była dokładnie ta chwila, która dawała jego kumplowi czas na pozbieranie się, podjęcie decyzji i odepchnięcie gitarzysty, któremu najwyraźniej odbiło tym razem zupełnie. Ale nie zrobił niczego podobnego. Kiedy pierwsze zaskoczenie minęło, obaj usłyszeli jak plastikowe pudełko z grą ląduje z głośnym stukotem na podłodze, ale Hide-zou naprawdę nie mógł przejmować się tym mniej, kiedy silne ramiona objęły go, a pocałunek ponownie został pogłębiony. Stali tak obaj przez dłuższą chwilę, nim wreszcie starszy mężczyzna przesunął dłonie na jego pośladki i przysunął go do siebie bardziej, pozwalając im obu poczuć jak bardzo są już podnieceni. Hide-zou zagryzł lekko dolną wargę, ale z jego ust wydobył się i tak całkiem głośny jęk. Od kilku tygodni zmuszony był radzić sobie z podobnym stanem samodzielnie, zazwyczaj wieczorem pod prysznicem. Nijak to jednak nie mogło równać się z ciepłem drugiego ciała i dłońmi, które przesuwały się po jego ciele powoli, ale na tyle umiejętnie, że z każdą chwilą miał już tylko coraz większą ochotę pozbyć się ciuchów zarówno z siebie, jak i z faceta, który stał przed nim. Nie pamiętał już kiedy czuł się w taki sposób ostatni raz. Seks z jego dziewczyną był dobry, bardzo dobry, ale to tutaj... Sięgnął po jeszcze jeden pocałunek i wtedy właśnie Hiroki ugryzł go po raz pierwszy. Niezbyt mocno, ale było w tym coś, co wyjątkowo działało, bardziej niż powinno, bardziej niż sam mógłby się spodziewać.  
\- Jesteś tego pewien, Hide-chan? - głos perkusisty był cichy, ale nijak nie brzmiał na gościa, który właśnie żałuje czegokolwiek.  
Biorąc pod uwagę, że dłonie Hide-zou właśnie wsunęły się pod jego koszulkę i zaznajamiały się z tym idealnym ciałem w sposób w jaki nigdy wcześniej nie miały okazji, można było się domyślić, że młodszy mężczyzna również nie zamierza żałować. Skoro Izumi mogła zrobić mu coś takiego, niby czemu on nie może? Nigdy wcześniej nie zdradził żadnej ze swoich dziewczyn, brzydził się tego typu zachowaniem względem drugiej, bliskiej osoby, ale ten jeden raz zabrakło mu jakichkolwiek hamulców. Ostatnie na co mógłby zważać, to Hiroki, ale perkusista od jakiegoś czasu z nikim się nie spotykał i wyglądało na to, że sam nie widzi żadnych przeszkód.  
Hide-zou szybko pozbył się własnej koszulki, a później już tylko pociągnął swojego przyjaciela w stronę zasłanego łóżka. Gdzieś w okolicy pozbywania się spodni, powoli, razem z bielizną, wyczuł pod plecami jakiś twardy kształt. Nieuważnie wyciągnął własny telefon i na oślep odłożył go na szafkę przy łóżku. Moment później już o nim nie pamiętał, kiedy Hiroki wziął go w usta i umiejętnie doprowadzał do stanu w którym nie tylko nie liczył się ten przeklęty telefon, ale także i reszta świata.  
Naturalnie, perkusista nie został z nim do rana, a kiedy kilka godzin później Hide-zou patrzył jak tamten znów się ubierał, nadal nie czuł się winny. Leżał całkiem nagi w stłamszonej pościeli, zaspokojony całkowicie i nawet nieco śpiący. Nie spuszczał jednak ze starszego mężczyzny oczu, obserwując jak tamten stara się odszukać wszystkie swoje ciuchy, mając do pomocy jedynie nikłe światło lampki. Wreszcie jednak był gotowy do wyjścia, ale zanim to zrobił, pochylił się jeszcze raz nad młodszym mężczyzną i pocałował go. Miał to być delikatny pocałunek, zaledwie muśnięcie ust, ale gitarzysta położył mu dłoń na karku i pogłębił pieszczotę, by wreszcie przyciągnąć przyjaciela do siebie. Pachniał sobą i niemal ledwie wyczuwalną wonią perfum, ale także gitarzystą i ten z kolei szybko uznał to za coś, co szczególnie mu się podobało. Ich błyszczące spojrzenia spotkały się, gdy przerwali pocałunek.  
\- Pójdę do siebie, to było...  
Urwał, jakby nie umiał ubrać w słowa tego, co wydarzyło się między nimi tej nocy.  
\- Genialne, dziękuję. - zakończył z wyraźnym zadowoleniem gitarzysta i uśmiechnął się, kiedy to perkusista nie wytrzymał tej ich niemej walki na spojrzenia jako pierwszy.   
Jeszcze jeden pocałunek i moment później, Hide-zou został całkiem sam. Ułożył się na plecach i przez chwilę bezmyślnie gapił w sufit, aż wreszcie na jego ustach wypłynął zadowolony uśmiech. W tamtej chwili wiedział już, jak czują się ludzie, którzy bez mrugnięcia okiem pozwalają sobie na tego typu przygody. Więcej nawet, wiedział także czemu tak rzadko potrafią przestać to robić.

 

Nie zerwał ze swoją dziewczyną, nie czuł potrzeby, by to zrobić, skoro ona nadal uważała, że wszystko jest w porządku. W normalnych warunkach miałby dość raczej szybko, ale obecnie był zbyt zajęty pracą, by mieć w ogóle czas na widywanie się zarówno z nią, jak i z kimkolwiek, kto nie pracował z nim w studiu. To, że był tam przede wszystkim Hiroki i to niemal codziennie, dawało wiele różnych możliwości, ale koniec końców nie doszło między nimi do niczego przez cały tydzień. Właściwie postronny obserwator mógłby spokojnie uznać, że nic się nie wydarzyło i tak też było dobrze.   
Wszystko zmieniło się ostatecznie w chwili, kiedy podczas przerwy na lunch, Hide-zou wyskoczył na miasto do swojego ulubionego baru ramen. Czystym zrządzeniem losu, dostrzegł swoją dziewczynę w towarzystwie tego samego gościa, którego widział wtedy w hotelu na zdjęciu. Oboje stali sobie spokojnie przed jednym z większych sklepów jubilerskich w okolicy. Uśmiechali się, zupełnie nie przejmując faktem, że ktokolwiek może ich zauważyć. Hide-zou zacisnął dłonie w pięści i mimo wszystko udał się dalej w stronę baru. Zamówił swoje ulubione danie, ale zjadł je tylko do połowy, nim znów opuścił bar i szybko wrócił do studia. Nie zastał tam nikogo, ale tego akurat się spodziewał, natychmiast zbiegając po schodach na najniższe piętro, gdzie znajdowało się pomieszczenie przeznaczone na palarnię. Hiroki stał w towarzystwie kilku innych facetów i o czym z ożywieniem rozmawiali, kiedy gitarzysta zbliżył się i bez zbędnych wstępów poprosił, by Hiroki z nim gdzieś poszedł. Perkusista zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem, ale dopalił papierosa i zostawił roześmiane towarzystwo. Jeśli już wtedy domyślał się czegokolwiek, to już na zawsze pozostało tajemnicą. Hide-zou nie pytał, nie obchodziło go to, po prostu poprowadził go w stronę nieużywanych o tej porze pomieszczeń i sam wszedł do jednego z nich, wiedząc, że starszy mężczyzna pojawił się zaraz za nim. Nie kłopotali się zapaleniem światła i tym razem Hiroki nie zdziwił się zupełnie, kiedy został pocałowany po raz pierwszy. Nie mieli wiele czasu, a i miejsce nieszczególnie sprzyjało czemuś konkretnemu, ale w tamtej chwili Hide-zou był zupełnie usatysfakcjonowany z powodu pocałunków, delikatnych pieszczot i dłoni, które natychmiast poczuł pod ubraniem. Jęknął, słysząc ciężki, urywany oddech perkusisty, kiedy przerwali kolejny pocałunek. Nie obchodziło go zupełnie do czego to wszystko zmierza, bo miał dziwne przeczucie, że do niczego dobrego, ale kolejny pocałunek pozbawił go nawet tego rodzaju wątpliwości.   
\- Musimy wracać. - Hiroki spróbował odsunąć się od ściany, ale dość brutalnie został do niej przyciśnięty ponownie.  
Hide-zou pochylił się, jakby znów chciał go pocałować, ale ostatecznie tylko patrzył w jego oczy, starając się wyrównać własny oddech. Walczył sam ze sobą z własnym pragnieniem, by sięgnąć po więcej, chciał tego zbyt mocno, a jednocześnie nie wiedział jak o to poprosić. Ostatnim razem nie musiał, ale teraz...  
Hiroki zmarszczył brwi, ale chyba już sam się domyślił. Westchnął głęboko, analizując całą tę sytuację na szybko, ale wreszcie podjął decyzję.  
\- Przyjedź do mnie po pracy jeśli chcesz. - odezwał się wreszcie - Nie musisz, ale jeśli naprawdę chcesz... Będę czekał.  
Hide-zou ledwie dostrzegalnie kiwnął głową i tym razem faktycznie go pocałował. Niezbyt mocno. Jeszcze tylko szybkie poprawienie ubrań na tyle, na ile to w ogóle było możliwe po ciemku, a później pojedynczo opuścili zajmowane pomieszczenie i wrócili do pracy. Przez resztę dnia nie rozmawiali, nawet nie przebywali zbyt blisko siebie. A wieczorem, Hide-zou zamiast jechać do własnego mieszkania tak jak zazwyczaj, zaparkował samochód pod domem perkusisty i bez wahania skierował się pod odpowiednie drzwi. Tym sposobem, ostatecznie wylądował w jego łóżku i nadal nie widział w tym nic złego.

 

Trzeci raz był o tyle zaskakujący, że Izumi nie miała z tym już nic wspólnego. Znowu byli w trasie, tym razem na jedną noc zatrzymując się w jednym z większych hoteli, których sieć rozciągała się na cały kraj i słynęła jako jeden z lepszych noclegów. Obaj znajdowali się w pokoju Hirokiego i aktualnie zajęci byli oglądaniem jakiegoś filmu, kiedy Hide-zou poczuł, że ma ochotę na pocałunek. Od pamiętnej nocy w mieszkaniu perkusisty, nie działo się między nimi nadal kompletnie nic, poza standardowymi, przyjacielskimi wygłupami i stąd pewien rodzaj zaskoczenia, który jednak nie powstrzymał młodszego mężczyzny od przysunięcia się bliżej. W pierwszej chwili, Hiroki nie zareagował na poruszenie, zbyt zajęty akcją filmu, ale dłoń, sugestywnie przesuwająca się po jego udzie, szybko zwróciła jego uwagę na zaistniałą sytuację. Spojrzał na niego i gitarzysta drgnął, widząc w tym spojrzeniu czyste zdumienie. Zmarszczył brwi, ale mimo wszystko sięgnął po pocałunek, którego tak bardzo chciał. Na tym się jednak skończyło.  
\- Myślałem, że będziemy oglądać film? - mruknął Hiroki, pierwszy raz w takiej sytuacji trzymając ręce przy sobie.  
Hide-zou rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na ekran, ale działo się tam zbyt mało, by wzbudzić jego większe zainteresowanie. Nie odezwał się jednak słowem. Co się z nim nagle stało? Co się stało z jego życiem i zasadami, których się wcześniej trzymał?  
\- Myślę... myślę, że powinieneś spotkać się z Izumi. - po raz pierwszy od wieczoru w którym wylądowali razem w łóżku, Hiroki wspomniał o jego dziewczynie - Jutro wracamy do domu, pojedź do niej.  
Starszy mężczyzna nie patrzył na niego, ale też nie zrobił nic, kiedy gitarzysta wstał ze swojego miejsca, zignorował otworzoną puszkę z piwem i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Wrócił do siebie, chociaż niewiele pamiętał z trasy po korytarzu, machinalnie otwierając właściwe drzwi. Zamknął je za sobą i oparł się o nie plecami. Przed nikim innym by się nie przyznał, ale sam przed sobą mógł. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia co od jakiegoś czasu robi jego dziewczyna. W ogóle czy nadal tak ją powinien określać do cholery? Nie widywali się ze sobą od dnia w którym Hide-zou zobaczył ją z tamtym gościem pod sklepem z biżuterią. Po prostu... zapomniał. Tamtego dnia jego myśli skupiły się na Hirokim, ale później? Czemu nawet nie zadzwonił do niej? Czemu nadal nie czuje potrzeby, by z nią rozmawiać? Może dlatego, że cała sprawa stała się jasna, nawet jeśli stało się tak po cichu i bez udziału jego woli. Kiedyś by walczył, starał się jakoś ułagodzić sytuację, a tym razem po prostu pozwolił temu płynąć, bo chyba... Chyba tym jednym razem nie zależało mu wystarczająco mocno. Jasne, kiedy dostał zdjęcie z klubu, był wściekły, ale na ile trzymała go w tym stanie własna duma? No i był jeszcze Hiroki. Gitarzysta na samo wspomnienie czuł przyjemny dreszcz, który jednak nie był tak całkiem zależny tylko od seksu. Tamtej pierwszej nocy może i tak, perkusista był najlepszym celem, najbardziej godnym zaufania. Na tyle na ile czystym przypadkiem w ogóle wtedy do czegokolwiek doszło. Ale nagle stał się powodem samym w sobie, a dziś Hide-zou miał totalnie gdzieś co robi jego dziewczyna, nie był wściekły, czuł się trochę zagubiony. Lądując z Hirokim pierwszy raz w łóżku, nie planował, że się w nim... zakocha.  
Ale z całą jasnością dotarło do niego, że właśnie tak się stało. Był zakochany i wszystko inne nagle stało się najzupełniej jasne. Nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, łatwiej było przyznać się do pożądania, bo z tego nie musiał się tłumaczyć.  
Wyjął z kieszeni spodni własny telefon i z ciężkim westchnieniem wybrał drugi numer na liście. Pierwszy od zawsze należał do Hirokiego, psia go mać.  
\- Możemy porozmawiać? - zapytał, kiedy tylko dziewczyna odezwała się po drugiej stronie linii.  
\- A mamy jeszcze o czym? - odparła wreszcie, po dość długiej chwili milczenia - Teraz trochę na to za późno, a poza tym, umówiłam się z kimś i...  
\- Rozumiem i nie będę więcej cię niepokoił. - uciął gitarzysta szybko i rozłączył się.  
Tak było lepiej. Generalnie to było chyba najszybsze i najmniej sprawiające ból zerwanie w jego życiu.

 

 

Wytrzymał kolejne dwa dni i z tego powodu był z siebie całkiem dumny. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że przez cały ten czas spotykał się z Hirokim w pracy. Tego dnia jednak postanowił coś z tym faktem wreszcie zrobić i uznał, że najlepiej będzie zacząć wszystko od samego początku, bez względu na to od czego zaczęli tak naprawdę.  
Tuż po przerwie na drugie śniadanie, Hiroki znalazł się z powrotem w swoim pokoiku nagrań, tyle, że na jednym z bębnów leżała złożona na pół karteczka.

_"Pójdziesz ze mną na obiad?  
H."_

Hiroki prychnął śmiechem i spojrzał na młodszego mężczyznę, który stał ze swoją gitarą tuż przed nim za oddzielającą ich jednak szklaną ścianą. W spojrzeniu gitarzysty widać było niepewność, ale i determinację, a ostatecznie także uśmiech, kiedy uzyskał potwierdzenie za które wziął delikatne kiwnięcie głową. Później obaj zabrali się do pracy i nie wrócili do tematu aż do końca dnia.  
Z obiadu zrobiła się kolacja, ale Hide-zou jakoś szczególnie nie narzekał na to drobne przesunięcie w planach. Hiroki zaproponował ramen, ale pomysł ten nie spotkał się z akceptacją i ostatecznie obaj wylądowali w niewielkiej knajpce poza centrum Tokyo. Do lokalu prowadziły drewniane schody, prowadzące kilkanaście stopni poniżej poziomu chodnika i jeśli tylko gitarzysta nie miewał ochoty na ramen, to przyjeżdżał właśnie tutaj. Nie była to może szczególnie wyszukana restauracja, ale jedzenie było smaczne, a on nie potrzebował na nikim robić wrażenia. Hiroki znał go za dobrze, by się nabrać i w tej sytuacji to wiele ułatwiało.  
Tego wieczoru gości było niewielu i sporo stolików pozostało wolnych. Hide-zou wybrał miejsce nieco oddalone od wejścia, gdzie zamiast zwykłych krzeseł, ustawione zostały wygodne, obite miękkim materiałem siedziska z wysokim oparciem. Ostatecznie ulokowali się obaj naprzeciwko siebie i kiedy tylko kelner zebrał zamówienie, Hiroki pochylił się nieco do przodu i uśmiechnął do swojego przyjaciela.  
\- Czy to ma być randka, Hide-chan?  
\- Może? - odparł gitarzysta cicho, poprawiając stojącą przed nimi popielniczkę, odsuwając ją od siebie jak najdalej mógł.  
Ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że Hiroki w ogóle odsunął ją pod samą ścianę i nie wykazywał chęci sięgnięcia po własne papierosy.  
\- A co na to... twoja dziewczyna?  
\- Nie istnieje już nikt, kogo mógłbym w ten sposób określić. - odparł Hide-zou płynnie, nie wahając się nawet przez chwilę.  
Hiroki wydawał się być zaskoczony, ale szybko na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech. W tej chwili znów pojawił się kelner i postawił przed nimi kieliszki, a także rozlał wino, które zmówili do obiadu. Ale nawet to nie sprawiło, że czuli się w jakikolwiek sposób szczególnie. Znali się zbyt długo i po takim czasie, wspólne wypady na obiad, czy późną kolację były już całkiem naturalne. Hide-zou nie mógł zrozumieć czemu ta sytuacja tak go cieszy. Wszystko było takie zwyczajne, a on po raz pierwszy nie musiał się martwić, czy robi na kimś wrażenie. Posiłek upłynął im tak, jak i setki podobnych wcześniej. Rozmawiali, śmiali się i żartowali niemal cały czas. I kiedy wreszcie młodszy mężczyzna uparł się, że to on zapłaci rachunek, bo randka to był JEGO pomysł, Hiroki tylko się śmiał i stwierdził, że w takim razie on zajmie się deserem.   
Lokal opuścili w doskonałych humorach i po drodze zajrzeli tylko do jednej z cukierni, by ostatecznie zdecydować się na całe ciasto z owocami. Zapakowane w kartonowe pudełko, miało szanse dość bezpiecznie trafić do samochodu perkusisty.  
Podczas drogi powrotnej, Hide-zou cały czas patrzył w boczną szybę samochodu, zastanawiając się, czy to rzeczywiście był najlepszy pomysł. Nie był głupi, ani aż tak naiwny, by nie wiedzieć do czego to wszystko doprowadzi. Aż za dobrze znał to napięcie, które się między nimi pojawiło i naprawdę ten jeden kieliszek wina nie miał z tym wiele wspólnego. Obawiał się tylko, że wszystko skończy się tak jak wcześniej, a tym razem to on będzie musiał chyłkiem wyjść w środku nocy z domu perkusisty, tak jak zrobił to ostatnio. Uczucie wcale nie było aż tak fajne jak mu się wydawało, szczególnie teraz. A z drugiej strony, chciał by znowu byli bliżej, tylko czy chciał tego na tyle mocno, by zaryzykować?  
Kiedy wreszcie obaj siedzieli w pokoju perkusisty i faktycznie zabrali się za ciasto, Hide-zou usilnie starał się udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale niemal wyskoczył ze skóry, kiedy nagle Hiroki przysunął się i nakarmił go kawałkiem jakiegoś egzotycznego owocu. Ledwie przełknął, a już poczuł na ustach delikatny pocałunek.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - Hiroki spojrzał mu w oczy - Już struny w twojej gitarze są mniej napięte niż ty w tej chwili...  
To miał być żart, ale w ogóle nie wydał się zabawny. Hide-zou zamknął oczy, pozwalając wyjąć sobie talerzyk z dłoni, który ostatecznie wylądował na stoliku do kawy. Nie miał pojęcia co się z nim dzieje. Za pierwszym razem wszystko było takie proste...  
Uchylił powieki i zorientował się, że Hiroki przypatruje mu się z lekkim uśmiechem, a jego spojrzenie jest pełne czułości. Pochylił się i sam sięgnął po pocałunek, a starszy mężczyzna ulegle rozchylił usta, pozwalając jego językowi dostać się do środka. Trawli tak krótką chwilę, aż Hiroki odchylił się do tyłu, by ostatecznie położyć się na plecach i pociągnąć za sobą Hide-zou. Kanapa nie była może najwygodniejszym miejscem do tego typu manewrów, ale mimo wszystko żaden z nich nie wykazał jeszcze śladowego zainteresowania, by przenieść się do sypialni. Gitarzysta zamruczał, kiedy poczuł dłonie wsuwające się pod materiał jego koszulki i w znajomy sposób drażniące ciepłą skórę. W między czasie jakiekolwiek wątpliwości go opuściły, cokolwiek wydarzy się za kilka godzin, obecnie jest warte wszystkiego. Planował po prostu zjeść i wyjść, a teraz nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak niby miałby się do tego zmusić.   
\- Metoda małych kroków chyba na nas po prostu nie działa... - odezwał się nagle Hiroki, obejmując go ciaśniej - Pomysł z obiadem był fajny, ale w obecnej sytuacji nie mam już ochoty czekać do trzeciej randki.  
Hide-zou uśmiechnął się z wyraźną ulgą.  
\- Po dziesięciu latach znajomości, chyba możemy sobie darować całą resztę.   
\- No tak właśnie czuję, że ci się podoba obecny ciąg wydarzeń, Hide-chan. - mruknął Hiroki i poruszył biodrami, korzystając z faktu, że ciało młodszego mężczyzny przylegało do niego ciasno.  
Hide-zou wydał z siebie zduszony pomruk, ale ani myślał, by się odsunąć. Kolejny pocałunek był natomiast głębszy i wyrażał coraz wyraźniej zupełnie inną potrzebę, która wymagała jednak przeniesienie się na łóżko i im szybciej, tym lepiej. Nagle jednak, gitarzysta zamarł i niespodziewanie znów uniósł głowę, patrząc na drugiego mężczyznę z wyrazem totalnego zdumienia na twarzy.  
\- Co się stało, Hide-chan? - perkusista pogłaskał go delikatnie po policzku.  
\- Ty... Tamtego wieczoru, kiedy pocałowałem cię pierwszy raz i później. - Hide-zou zamilkł na moment, oblizując nagle suche usta, nim kontynuował - Nigdy tego nie przerwałeś, za każdym razem, kiedy tego chciałem... Pozwalałeś mi na to. Wiedziałeś, że byłem z Izumi, a mimo to...  
Hiroki uśmiechnął się do niego, ale nie odezwał słowem.  
\- Chciałeś... mnie, prawda? - drążył dalej gitarzysta, czując coś zimnego w żołądku.  
\- Chciałem. - zgodził się Hiroki - Najwyraźniej na tyle mocno, że za tym pierwszym razem było mi wszystko jedno. Byłeś wściekły, wiedziałem to, a mimo wszystko postanowiłem skorzystać z okazji. Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek dostanę drugą.  
Hide-zou jęknął głucho i pochylił się, opierając czoło o ramię starszego mężczyzny.  
\- Cholera, przepraszam. Nie miałem o niczym pojęcia.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie, a ja nie planowałem ci niczego mówić. - Hiroki pogłaskał go po włosach - Dopiero ostatnio w hotelu zrozumiałem, że cała ta sprawa zmierza w ślepy zaułek. Nie chciałem żeby dłużej tak to wyglądało, nie chciałem mieć cię tylko wtedy, gdy uznasz, że masz ochotę.  
\- Przepraszam. - powtórzył Hide-zou i tym razem nawet na niego spojrzał - Nie wiedziałem, że tak to się potoczy. W ogóle niczego nie planowałem, tamtej nocy dostałem wiadomość, że Izumi mnie zdradza. Naprawdę byłem wściekły, a ty się wtedy pojawiłeś i... Ale później dotarło do mnie, że nawet gdyby do tego nie doszło, to tak naprawdę od dawna tego chciałem. Właśnie dlatego postanowiłem zacząć od nowa.  
\- I być może dlatego ja ci na to pozwoliłem dzisiaj. Komu miałbym dać drugą szansę jak nie tobie?  
Hide-zou uśmiechnął się zadowolony.  
\- To oznacza, że dostanę rano kubek kawy?  
\- I nawet coś na ząb, ale nie przyzwyczajaj się, zazwyczaj nie chce mi się wstawać wcześniej. - Hiroki roześmiał się cicho.  
\- Tak jakbym akurat ja nie wiedział, Hiroki. - odparł ze śmiechem gitarzysta - Ale teraz chodźmy wreszcie do łóżka...  
Pomysł spotkał się z zadowolonym mruknięciem perkusisty i tym sposobem obaj wstali z kanapy, bez żalu zostawiając resztę ciasta na stoliku.


End file.
